It is generally understood that the manufacture and assembly of vehicle frames, especially with the use of laser-brazing and laser-welding, may result in production variance, such that rigid frame components may have various spacings and specific dimensions that are inconsistent. To accommodate such variances, it is common to weld spacers, bend connection brackets, or use other means to fill gaps between the frame components. It is desired for vehicle frames to be assembled with fewer inconsistencies and to utilize lighter weight materials that maintain the structural integrity of the vehicle.